Mobile radio communication terminal devices may perform a random access procedure in order to establish a cellular network connection with a base station. A mobile radio communication terminal device may randomly select a mobile radio resource for transmission from a predefined set of mobile radio resources. A mobile radio resource may be, for example, a certain time slot at a certain radio frequency with a certain access code. This access scheme may be subject to collisions as a requesting mobile radio communication terminal device may request the same mobile radio resources already selected by another mobile radio communication terminal device. Collisions may waste mobile radio resources and may increase transmission delays.